Mon capitaine 3
by eysselia
Summary: Recceuil de OS, avec Oiwa sous-entendu. Ou comment Oikawa embête son Iwa-chan. Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate
1. Dossier Mon capitaine 3

C'était après un entraînement comme les autres, les joueurs d'Aoba Jôsai se changeaient tranquillement en discutant du camp d'entraînement qui c'était déroulé pendant la golden week. Et plus précisément du temple qui se trouvait près de là ou ils avaient été.

-C'est vrai tu peux me l'envoyer alors, s't'plait. Demanda Matsukawa à propos d'un photo du temple.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Lui répondit Iwaizumi en attrapant son portable.

Il avait pris la photo sur un coup de tête avec son portable sans se douter que ça intéresserais quelqu'un et encore moins leur central de terminal. Mais celui-ci semblait fasciner par l'histoire des anciens bâtiments. Iwaizumi attrapa son portable et en cherchant les photos il trouva un dossier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toute l'équipe put voir son visage se crisper soudainement.

-Bah alors mon petit Iwa, il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Oikawa avec un ton moqueur.

-Oikawa, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as rajouter un dossier rempli de photo de toi sur mon portable.

La voix du vice capitaine semblait venir tout droit d'outre-tombe en fit frissonner plus d'un dans la salle, mais par Oikawa lui répondit avec un grand sourire le plus naturellement du monde :

-C'est pour pas que tu sois triste quand je suis pas là Iwa-chan.

Le dit Iwa-chan prit très mal la réponse et frappa son capitaine, ce qui entraîna une pseudo bagarre entre les deux terminaux ou Oikawa se prit plusieurs coup et insulte supplémentaire à cause de ces remarques. Les secondes pas encore totalement habitué aux scène de ménage de leurs aînés les dévisagèrent comme des extra-terrestre, pendant que les autres continuèrent de se rhabiller comme si de rien n'étaient. Puisqu'il n'y avait ni l'entraîneur ni le coach dans les parages, pourquoi ce donner la peine de les arrêter. Il fallait avouer que leur capitaine méritait bien de s'en prendre une ou deux vu comment il passait son temps à emmerder son ami d'enfance. Un véritable sport national pour lui.

-Hé ! Mais non les ne supprime pas, ça m'a pris un temps fou pour toute les prendre. Protesta Oikawa face à la suppression de son dossier « Mon capitaine 3 ».

-La ferme idiokawa ! Tu aurais pu t'entraîner à la place.

\- Arrêtes de faire des abréviations avec une insulte et mon nom

-Et toi arrêtes avec le chan avec mon nom.

Les autres soupirèrent en attendant leur ancienne dispute de nom ressurgir pour la unième fois. Ils allèrent pour sortir quand Kindaichi posa une question auquel personnes ne s'attendait.

-Au fait pourquoi vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille alors que vous êtes ami d'enfance ?

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Rajouta le libéro.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de répondre.

-Par habitude. Dit Iwaizumi.

-Pour pas qu'il s'habitue. Dit Oikawa.

Un « hein ? » d'incompréhension général ce fit entendre.

-Sa réaction est trop adorable quand je l'utilise, mais si je le fais trop souvent il va s'habituer et ne plus réagir. Expliqua le capitaine.

Le mot adorable avec un point d'interrogation flotta dans les esprits pendant que le vice capitaine sentant le coup foireux arriver s'éclipsait discrètement. La dernière foi qu'il c'était fait appelé Hajime par le brun il avait rougit comme une tomate bien mûre. Hors de question que qui que se soit ne le voit comme ça.

-Peut-être que je pourrais vous montrer… ou pas. Je ne sais pas trop, il pourrait vraiment m'en vouloir. Fit mine de réfléchir Oikawa.

Mais la vraie raison étant qu'il voulait surtout garder la tête adorable de son ami pour lui. Le voyant s'enfuir il l'attrapa en glissant son bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il avait le dessus cette foi alors autant en profiter.

-Hé bien mon petit Iwa-chan tu ne m'attends pas ?

Une veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement sur le front de l'ailier, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas le combo entre « mon petit » et le chan. Il lui lança un regard noir, ce soir il n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à le supporter. Mais loin de s'inquiéter le passeur d'Aoba Jôsai rapprocha son visage de son vis-à-vis à quelque centimètre, avec un sourire aguicheur. La tentation étant plus forte que son envie de garder secrète l'adorable expression de gêne de son ami, il murmura sensuellement.

-C'est pas bien Hajime.

Celui-ci vira rouge cramoisi et essaya de reculer complètement perdu comme à chaque fois que Tooru le draguait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le faisait pour blaguer ou non et même si c'était un blague cela le mettait dans tout ces états. Son dos percuta un casier alors que le plus grand qui avait complètement zapper ce qu'il l'entourait poursuivait son petit jeu. Iwaizumi coincé sentait le souffle de son capitaine s'éparpiller sur son visage tentait de le repousser. Voulant s'amuser encor plus, Oikawa bloqua les bras de son second et se colla contre lui tout en frôlant du bout des lèvres le visage rougît de gêne, de la joue à l'oreille.

-Hajime. Souffla-t-il le plus sensuellement possible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Iwaizumi se mette en stand-by, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Complètement hors service il se laissa glisser au sol pendant que l'autre rigolait satisfait de sa petite victoire. Cependant quand il se retourna il put constater que toute l'équipe de Volley le fixait d'un air abasourdi, limite si leurs mâchoires étaient encore accrochées. Ils avaient l'habitude des chamailleries des deux amis d'enfance et même si ils ne comprenaient absolument pas comment ils faisaient pour être les meilleur amis vu leur combats permanant, ils savaient que leur capitaine et son second avaient une confiance infaillible l'un envers l'autre et un fonctionnement totalement incompréhensible pour les autres. Mais ils ne c'étaient jamais imaginé que cela allait jusqu'à ce point. Tooru laissa échapper un petit rire gêné, il c'était un peu laisser emporter par l'impulsion du moment, il aurait du s'arrêter après sa pseudo remontrance.

-Bon bah ils s'appelleront par leur prénom quand ils sortiront ensemble. Conclut Hanamaki sortant de sa stupeur.

Les autres finirent par se reprendre aussi, au final cela allait presque de soi. Kunimi ajouta qu'il plaignait le vice capitaine et l'équipe sortie de la salle de club en acquiesçant. Oikawa soupira fortement, soulagé que ça passe et qu'ils n'en fassent pas toute une histoire. Bon il ne restait plus qu'à sortir son Iwa-chan de sa transe et lui annoncer ce que pensait l'équipe.

Dehors le reste de l'équipe marchait ensemble tranquillement en discutant.

-Ha mince ! S'exclama Matsukawa. Du coup je n'ai pas la photo du temple.

-Oikawa ! Espèce de salopard viens là que je te fasse bouffer le ballon ! Abruti !

Le cri d'Iwaizumi leur parvient nettement suivit de peu par un Oikawa poursuivit qui fuyait le plus rapidement possible. Nouvelle connerie de leur capitaine ou simple remise en route de leur vice capitaine, cela restera un mystère.


	2. Embarras

_Voilà Mon capitaine 3 devient un recceuil oiwa. Celui là m'a été inspiré par un fanart que je trouvais trop drôle._

_Ne sachant pas vraiment comment on met des commentaire au début ou fin de chapitre ici (oui je galère sur ce site en partie parce que c'est en anglais) je le met dans le texte même... Un miracle que j'arrive à ajouter un chapitre XD Bref bonne lecture ^^_

Oikawa entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser un soupir de pur plaisir.

-Mhh. Continue Iwa-chan. Gémit-il à l'adresse de son ami d'enfance.

Celui si essaya désespérément de ne pas prêté attention aux bruit qu'il entendait se concentrant sur ces mouvements. Mais c'était difficile, les gémissements de plaisir d'Oikawa résonnaient dans la pièce, impossible de les ignorer.

-Plus.

Iwaizumi déglutit et continua, obéissant à son capitaine. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de toujours lui céder ses moindres désirs. Bien qu'il ne savait pas comment résister, il se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se faisait mener. Un seul coup d'œil au visage de Tooru le mit dans tous ces états et il rougit encore plus que ce n'était le cas. À ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais alors vraiment pas longtemps. Comme si Oikawa devinait qu'il approchait de sa limite, il dit d'un gémissement tout ce qu'il a de plus sensuel, comme pour le faire craquer.

-Ah ! Ha-Hajime ! Plus fort ! Ah.

L'utilisation de son prénom le fit se stopper dans ces mouvements et il battu une tomate trop mur avec ses rougissement.

-La ferme ! S'énerva-t-il à bout en reprenant la cadence. Où j'arrête de te masser !

Iwaizumi se promit que s'il survivait à cette séance de massage ce serait la dernière de toute se vie. Qu'ils soient seuls ou non.

Parce que oui, Oikawa lui avait demandé un massage après l'entraînement dans les vestiaires alors que toute l'équipe était là. Et ça c'était encore pire.


	3. Festival du lycée

_Encore inspiré d'un fanart, vous m'escuserez si la traduction de l'anglais est fausse, je suis une bille en langue. DOnc si j'ai mal traduit dites-le je corigerais. Le comment du pourquoi ils en sont arrivé à cette situation. Mais bon les voir habillé en maid m'a éclaté. Du coup un OS suplémentaire._

_Ps: Je viens de découvrir la fonction trait youhou !_

* * *

Oikawa était d'excellente humeur et pour cause, aujourd'hui ce décidait le choix du stand pour le festival du lycée. Il se fichait pas mal du festival en lui-même, c'était même une plaie plus qu'autre chose la plus part de temps. La seule chose intéressante était de visiter les différents stands des autres à la limite. Mais cette année deux chose était différente, premièrement il était dans la même classe que son ami d'enfance, et deuxièmement il allait pouvoir se servir du festival pour s'amuser au dépend d'Iwaizumi. Et ce simple fait le rendait d'humeur encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude, sans à avoir à faire semblant. Le capitaine de volley ne doutais pas un seul instant que son idée serait accepté, les filles ne lui refusaient rien et il savait comment convaincre les garçons. Arrangé deux trois rencontre pour eux et ils seraient dans sa poche. Un petit rire lui échappa en imaginant son ami, celui-ci le frapperait sûrement, mais qu'importe il réussirait quand même.

-Tu es bien joyeux. C'est louche, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda la future victime.

-Mais rien du tout. Je n'ai plus le droit d'être heureux Iwa-chan ?

Le dit Iwa-chan grommela une réponse incompréhensible, en se promettant de rester sur ces gardes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et la lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux de son capitaine y était pour quelque chose. La dernière fois il avait du le masser devant toute l'équipe, passe encore si celui-ci ne faisait pas des bruit plus que suspect quand on le massait. Une autre fois il avait passé la journée à lui courir après pour le traîner en cours et aux entraînements. Sans compter les nombreuse fois ou il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face au rentre dedans qu'Oikawa lui faisait, subtile ou non, devant l'équipe ou pas. Ces dernier temps le passeur semblait sans limite quand au moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique et sans se soucier si au final leur coéquipiers pariaient si ils étaient en couple et si non pour quand ce serait le cas. Franchement le dossard quatre redoutait vraiment ce qu'Oikawa avait en tête.

Pourtant il ne se passa rien de toute la matinée, seulement les commentaires énervants, de son point de vu, mais habituel qui valait bien deux trois coup ou un regard noir. La pause de l'après midi arriva bien vite. Iwaizumi alla tranquillement au distributeur s'acheter à boire à lui et son feignant de capitaine qui avait la flemme de bouger de sa chaise. Peut-être que réellement celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de coup tordu, non ce n'était pas possible. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui il avait le choix pour le festival, alors non Oikawa ne pouvait pas être de bonne humeur. Pas quand il c'était plein toutes les années passé et sans tenté d'y échapper. Repassant mentalement la journée dans sa tête pour trouver un indice qui lui permettrai d'éviter un nouveau coup tordu, il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie. Hajime se dépêcha de regagner sa classe, qui bien sûr se trouvait au dernier étage, soit à l'opposer du distributeur. Il arrivait quand le professeur repartait en confiant la classe au délégué. Tout était normal hormis le sourire de son ami d'enfance qui c'était agrandi.

-Tiens, ta boisson. Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes.

-Mon petit Iwa, t'es méchant de passer ton temps à m'accuser. Chouina Oikawa.

-Mouais t'avais la même expression quand tu avais mis de la glu dans mes chaussures. Contra Iwaizumi sans se laisser attendrir.

-C'était en primaire ! Protesta le dossard un.

-Et quand tu m'avais pris en photo à mon insu pour les coller dans les couloirs. Continua impitoyable Hajime.

-Ça va c'était au collège. Tu ressasse trop le passer, mon petit Iwa. Dit Tooru en faisant la moue.

-Je pourrais faire un dictionnaire de tout les coup en douce que tu m'as fait simplement avec ceux du lycée. Comme la bouteille de limonade avec du colorant dedans ou encore…

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai comprit. Le coupa le dragueur en lui tournant le dos pour bouder.

Iwaizumi se retourna vers un camarade classe derrière lui pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisait cette année. celui-ci lui répondit d'un air déprimé qu'ils faisaient un maid reverse café, faire parti des serveur ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. On pu voir le visage de l'ailier pâlir puis devenir blanc comme un linge en voyant son nom dans la liste des serveurs, ou plutôt des maid.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible en imaginant déjà le supplice qu'il devrait subir.

Son camarade lui désigna Oikawa, comprenant la question plus que vague. Une colère sourde commença à grandir avant de se transformer en une aura meurtrière.

-Il est hors de question que je me travestisse ! Cria-t-il avant d'attraper Oikawa pour le traîner hors de la salle sous les regards interrogatifs de leurs camarades.

Des plaintes de douleurs venant du couloir s'entendirent dans la classe qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas plus que quand ils virent le plus grand des deux amis revenir avec des bosses sur la tête se plaignant de la brutalité de son Iwa-chan, toujours aussi furax.

Le jour du festival :

-Ok, je vois, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es aussi en maid. Dit Matsukawa qui était en pause et en avait profité pour venir voir, comme le reste de l'équipe.

-Iwa-chan a refusé net de venir si jamais je ne servais pas aussi. Mais bon au final j'ai gagné. Rigola Oikawa en jetant un coup d'œil à son second qui servait une table non loin.

-N'empêche que vous êtes aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre. Pouffa le second passeur de l'équipe.

Ridicule n'était pas le terme qu'aurait employer Oikawa pour décrire son second, il le trouvait vraiment appétissant comme ça. Il prit son portable et fit quelque photo discrète avant de se faire prendre en flague.

-Tu poses tout de suite ce portable ! Où ce n'est pas le ballon que tu vas te manger en pleine face mais une table ! Le menaça Hajime.

Hanamaki fit remarquer que toute les tenues était à l'exception des leurs était différentes. Un sourire n'augurant rien de bon se dessina sur le visage du dossard un alors qu'il suivait le dossard quatre en coulisse.

-Tu aurais peut-être du t'abstenir d'en faire la remarque. Annonça Kunimi, qui plaignait d'avance son sempai.

\- Laisse il ne veut juste pas perdre son pari. Fit remarquer avec justesse Watari.

Oikawa s'accroupi derrière son attaquant et souleva la jupe pour regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

-Je regarde juste si tu n'as aucune dentelle.


	4. Le retour du dossier

_Pare qu'il fat bien l'inverse du premier OS_

* * *

Iwaizumi s'emmerdait à attendre Oikawa qui mettait du temps pour simplement aller chercher des boissons. Avisant le portable ce dernier, l'idée de se venger se forma dans son esprit. Il pouvait bien supprimer sa liste de contact ou toutes ses photos. Se décidant à passer à l'action, il attrapa l'appareil et fouilla dedans pour trouver était stocké les photos, une juste vengeance à l'épisode du dossier « mon capitaine ». Mais quand il trouva le répertoire il y découvrit un nombre incalculable de photo sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Oikawa avec ? Curieux et suspicieux d'un futur mauvais coup il visionna les différents clichés, mais tous étaient normaux sans rien de compromettant ou d'embarrassant. C'était juste lui lisant un livre, discutant ou riant. C'était quand même un peu flippant de savoir que son ami d'enfance avait réussi à prendre autant de photo en cachette. Mais Iwaizumi fit bientôt un blocage quand il tomba sur une photo de lui sortant de la douche, on ne le voyait qu'à la taille et la serviette sur sa tête était celle qu'il utilisait au lycée, aux couleurs de leur équipe. Mais cela le choqua profondément.

Quand Oikawa remonta dans sa chambre en sifflotant un plateau avec boisson et casse croûte dessus il découvrit un Iwaizumi en mode gros bug. Il posa le plateau sur son bureau avant de s'approcher pour découvrir la raison du bug. Il laissa échapper un petit oups en voyant que son ami avait découverts sa réserve de photo. Il récupéra son portable et sorti de chez lui. Il ne préférait pas être dans le coin quand le cerveau de son second se remettrait en marche.


	5. Petite blague

_Oikawa a une source inépuisable d'idée quand il s'agit d'Iwaizumi. Soupçon de Watari X Kunimi._

* * *

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fit remarquer Watari.

-Mais si, c'est même une très bonne idée. Et puis tu va voir on va bien s'amuser. L'encouragea Oikawa.

Le libéro secoua la tête, comment avait-il réussi à ce faire entraîner par son capitaine dans ce bordel. Ha, oui ! En échange ce dernier devait lui donner un coup de pouce pour draguer Kunimi. Mais il le sentait mal, très mal. Tout ça allait mal finir, très mal ce finir. Il pensa un instant à laisser tomber et tant pis si le passeur titulaire ne l'aidait pas. Mais le regard du brun lui interdit toute fuite. Et puis il était allé trop loin pour reculer, maintenant. Il avança donc, un pas après l'autre en priant pour qu'au moins il arrive à s'en tirer sans dommage. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur ce qu'il tenait. Oikawa entra dans la salle de bain tout sourire.

-Iwa-chan !

Iwaizumi qui ne s'attendait pas à une intrusion dans son bain sursauta avant de pâlir subitement pour s'évanouir.

-Oh mon dieu il va se noyer ! Paniqua Watari en se rapprochant pour aider Oikawa à éviter la noyade à l'ailier, posant ce qu'il tenait dans ces bras.

-Oups c'était pas prévu ça. Rigola le dossard un.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Un peu quand même tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait avant de tomber dans les pommes.

-Oikawa-san. Se plaignit Watari.

Iwaizumi choisi ce moment pour reprendre conscience et il piqua une véritable crise d'hystérie.

-Fait dégager cette chose tout de suite ! Enfoiré, de mollusque de bakawa…

Watari attrapa son hamster et sorti à toute vitesse évitant de peu divers objet comme des champoings et autres. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas aider le capitaine à foutre la trouille à son second. Et puis pourquoi avait-il la phobie des hamsters, hein ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soir le seul de toute l'équipe à en avoir un ?

-Vous êtes mort ! Dès que cette saloperie est loin je vous jure de vous faire la peau ! Continua de hurler l'attaquant.

Pitié faite qu'Oikawa-san m'aide normalement pour Kunimi ou sinon je suis foutu, pria le libéro son hamster encor vivant malgré la crise cardiaque.

* * *

_Bien sur il en a profiter pour se rincer l'œil XD. Pauvre libéro, il a froler la mort par lancer de produit de salle de bain._


	6. Le plus

_Petit exception pour celui la, Iwa et Oikawa sont en couple. J'avais la flemme de créer une nouvelle histoire juste pour lui, donc le voilà dans le recueil._

* * *

Iwaizumi ne savait pas ce qui l'emmerdait le plus au sujet d'Oikawa. Le fait qu'il fasse hurler les filles, que ce soit un emmerdeur de première, que ce soit un connard tout autant de premier choix, ou qu'il soit d'une jalousie maladive. Il avait beau eu lui dire que cette fille était venu lui parler pour qu'il lui arrange un truc avec lui, le brun n'avait rien écouté et en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et la pauvre à l'heure actuelle était désormais trempais d'eau sale, à cause d'un sois disant accident, sous le regard entier du lycée. Alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas dragué, Hajime plaignait cette pauvre fille. Même si c'était bien connu que pour avoir le capitaine du club de volley il ne servait à rien de passer par son meilleur ami, elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. Il avait d'ailleurs la réputation de porter malchance en dehors du volley. Il pouvait remercier son capitaine pour cette réputation, car c'était bien à cause de ce que son passeur faisait par jalousie qu'il se retrouvait avec cette réputation.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Non en fait ce qu'il l'emmerdait le plus avec Oikawa ça devait bien être qu'il était doué, vraiment trop, pour les fellations. Un jour il arriverait à lui résister et refuser de le faire. Parce que se faire traîner dans la première pièce vide croisé juste pour que l'autre calme sa jalousie, ça passait une fois ou deux, mais pas aussi souvent. Et pas quand c'était le bureau du proviseur.

* * *

_Oui quand il pique une crise de jalousie, Tooru aime jouer au carte XD.  
_


	7. Regarde moi !

C'est dure de reprendre les cours, après une semaine de vacances TT. Enfin bref, de retours avec la série de one-shoot habituel.

Réponse à iDUNNO: merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir d'avoir un com. ^^, Ouais j'avoue je sis très étourdie quand il s'agit de l'orthographe. Hum je crois que c'est mieux si OIkawa reste un mec XD (en tout cas Iwa ne s'en plaint pas)

Iwaizumi a bien essayé de résister à Oikawa, voila pourquoi il à abandonner l'idée. C'est aussi là qu'il y a le coups de la bouteille de limonade évoquer dans l'os du festival du lycée.

* * *

Iwaizumi soupira de découragement, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire de son capitaine. Celui-ci avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de l'embêter, comme si dire des idioties ne suffisaient pas. Et comme le brun était un vrai gamin têtu, Iwaizumi savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à lui faire abandonner cette dernière manie. À la limite s'il aurait pu le supporter comme tout le reste, s'il n'avait pas s'agit de se faire draguer par le passeur et s'il arrivait à rester stoïque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas le rentre dedans du plus grand le perturbait plus que nécessaire. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'admettre ni laisser faire. Alors il eu une idée simple, et espérait vraiment que ça le calme un peu. Il lui suffisait d'ignorer totalement Oikawa pendant quelque temps.

Tooru aimait attirer l'attention des autres sur lui, c'était valorisant. Mais surtout il aimait en particulier être le centre des pensées de son ami d'enfance. Et pour lui le moyen le plus simple de s'en assurer était de l'embêter et récemment de le draguer. Parce que les réactions du dossard quatre était juste adorable et qu'honnêtement il aurait bien aimé plus. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il aimait particulièrement cette dernière façon de faire. Sauf que depuis trois jours, trois longs jours Iwaizumi ne lui adressait ni regard ni mot quand il l'interpellait et ce même pendant la pratique du volley. Et ça, ça le rendait dingue. Alors il l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre un mur dans un couloir vide, pour lui chuchoter quelque mot qui à coup sur l'aurait fait rougir. L'ailier ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps et l'avait frappé assez fort avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. Du coup, il c'était jeter sur le noiraud en pleurnichant pour enfin avoir le droit à une parole. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu ce résumait à rien, nada, niet, nothing. Il se doutait bien pourquoi l'autre l'ignorait, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait résister à la tentation.

Un jour de plus passa et Oikawa avait envie, de un tuer tout ceux qui avait eu le droit à une parole de son Iwa-chan, de deux s'arracher les cheveux parce que c'était horrible de se faire ignorer par le dit Iwa-chan et de trois de rouler une pelle toujours au dit Iwa-chan. Il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment mieux éviter de ces trois chose parce qu'il tenait à sa vie, à ses cheveux et ne voulait pas finir en prison pour meurtre. Quoique le noiraud l'aurait tué avant. Mais la trois le tentait vraiment, il faudrait qu'il prépare son attaquant, mais avant il faudrait déjà qu'il récupère son attention. Son regard se posa sur une des plantes vertes de sa mère alors qu'il buvait une gorgé de limonade. Le vert allait bien à Iwaizumi, non ?

Hajime soupira, c'était plus fatiguant que prévu d'ignorer son ami d'enfance, surtout quand l'autre décidait de s'accrocher comme une glue pesant de tout son poids. Mais il devait encore tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, du moins c'était le temps qu'il avait estimé pour être sur que l'autre ai saisi le message. Ne pas lui lancer un ballon quand il disait quelque chose d'énervant aussi était difficile. Et puis il fallait avouer que leurs discutions lui manquait.

-Iwa-chan !

Il ignora l'appel continuant son chemin et sa conversation avec Matsukawa.

-Iwa-chan !

La voix d'Oikawa se rapprochait, son capitaine n'avait donc aucune retenue. Il l'avait constaté à propos de leur équipe, mais pas dans les couloirs du lycée, jusqu'à maintenant du moins.

-Iwa-chan ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

Le dossard un se trouvait maintenant juste derrière lui et le força à se retourner en parlant. Iwaizumi sentit un liquide froid lui tomber dessus, le mouillant entièrement. Il cligna des yeux surpris et mit quelque temps avant de comprendre que la bouteille dans la main de son passeur n'était pas étrangère à ce phénomène.

-Le vert vous va si bien Iwa-chan. Gloussa le dit passeur.

Il regarda ses mains, trempés, pour constater qu'elles étaient vertes. Il lui fallut un autre temps pour comprendre qu'en plus de lui renverser de l'eau sur la tête Oikawa avait mélangé du colorant à celle-ci. Une veine ce mit à pulser dangereusement sur son front.

-Je me demande si vous avez bien le goût de diabolo mente. Souria Tooru très content de lui.

-Parce qu'en plus c'est de la limonade et non de l'eau ? S'énerva Hajime.

-Oui. C'est votre punition pour m'avoir ignoré. Déclara fier de lui le capitaine d'Aoba. Vous avez l'air appétissant comme ça Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'autre lui léchait la joue, bloquant son cerveau dans toute activité de reflexion. L'avantage de ce blocage lui permis de ne pas faire attention au sermon qu'il se prit de la part du proviseur adjoint, ni les remarques des autres élèves. Il en oublia même qu'il y en avait eu un ou deux qui avaient assisté à la scène en plus de leur coéquipier. Mais quand il réussit à aligner deux pensées cohérentes il prit conscience de ce qui c'était passé et se promit de ne plus jamais ignorer Oikawa, au grand jamais. Les conséquences étaient désastreuses, pour lui en tout cas.


	8. Jalousie

Oikawa regardait au travers de la fenêtre, d'un regard mauvais la scène qui se passait en contre bas. De cette salle du deuxième étage il avait une vue imprenable sur le petit chemin qui longeait le bâtiment, chemin souvent utiliser pour les déclarations amoureuses. Et si il avait pu, il aurait étripé la fille qui faisant en ce moment même sa déclaration à Iwaizumi à cet endroit. De quel droit osait-elle tenter de lui piquer son Iwa-chan et de le faire rougir. Ça le fit encor plus rager de voir que l'autre n'était pas totalement insensible au charme de cette fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui, hein ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis la primaire, ne savait même pas jouer au volley et ne passait pas la majorité de son temps avec lui. Alors pourquoi il y avait ces putains de rougeur sur les joues de son attaquant ! Hein, pourquoi ?

-Oikawa-san, tu as une tête effrayante. Fit remarquer d'une petite voix craintive Watari.

-Laisse, il est juste mort de jalousie parce qu'Iwaizumi l'a délaissé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua avec justesse Hanamaki.

Il déchira l'enveloppe protectrice d'un petit pain hargneusement avant de l'engloutir dans le but de ce calmer. Ce qui ne marcha pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas espionner. Lui fit remarquer Matsukawa. Iwaizumi ne va pas apprécier. Et puis ne nous utilise pas comme excuse pour expliquer ta présence, surtout que c'est toi qui nous à traîner ici.

Oikawa ne répondit rien ne perdant pas une miette de la scène en bas, analysant tout ce qui ce passait. Iwa-chan qui ce passait une main sur la nuque montrant qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'aise, la fille rougissant qui baissait le regard avant de s'incliner avant que le troisième année ne tourne les talons. Il l'avait jeté ? Non sinon la garce n'aurait pas un si grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ragea encore plus et dut se retenir d'aller étrangler cette intruse.

-Tu paris combien qu'il va faire une connerie avant demain ? Lança l'ailier de terminal.

-Hanamaki sempai ! Paniqua Kindaichi car leur capitaine les entendait parfaitement.

-Mhh, je pense qu'il va plutôt attendre samedi pour faire un de ces tour qui rende dingue Iwaizumi. Continua le central de terminal sans ce préoccuper du seconde.

-Je ne pense pas. Contredit Kunimi. Une boisson ?

-D'accord, ça marche. Accepta l'aîné.

-Prépare toi à allez au distributeur. Prévient Hanamaki.

Oikawa ne se souciait pas, mais alors pas du tout de l'équipe il avait plus important à pensé que ces coéquipier pariant sur son dos, comment ce débarrasser de la gêneuse par exemple.

-Donc bous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda le passeur titulaire d'Aoba Jôsai.

-Non, j'ai juste accepté un rencard pour apprendre à la connaître. Répondit Iwaizumi.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut connaître quelqu'un avec un simple rendez-vous. Ce moqua le brun.

L'ailier regarda Oikawa et ce dit qu'il n'avait pas tord, malgré toutes les années passées ensemble il lui arrivait encore parfois de ne pas comprendre le brun. Mais bon, il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser net à cette fille, et puis elle était mignonne.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'oikawa ai oser faire ça. S'inviter à son rendez-vous, ça ne le surprenait pas tellement, le brun avait toujours eu du culot. Mais ramener un album photo d'eux petits, il n'y aurait jamais crut. Le noiraud se prit la tête dans ces mains en maudissant son capitaine de lui mettre la honte. C'était hyper gênant qu'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine voit toute ces photos, avec en bonus un Oikawa qui parlait comme sa mère quand celle-ci ressassait le bon vieux temps. Il allait le tuer dés qu'ils se retrouveraient seul.

-Oh et celle-ci c'est le jour de sa demande. Commenta d'une voix enthousiaste le dragueur.

-Pitié.

-Une demande ?

-Yep.

Iwaizumi regarda la photo en fronçant les sourcils, de quoi parlait Tooru ? Il pâlit en voyant la dite photo. Il n'allait pas oser raconter ça quand même.

-Le jour où il m'a demander en mariage. Il avait les joues toute rouges en m'offrant ces fleurs. Rigola le passeur. Il était si trognon.

Et si il l'avait fait.

-Oikawa. Menaça Hajime.

-Hé, mais c'est la vérité !

La fille se senti tout à coup de trop entre ces deux là et ce n'était pas de voir le brun ce coller à l'autre en pleurnichant qu'il ne disait pas n'importe quoi qui allait l'aider.

-Précise au moins que tu m'avais forcer la main. Râla le noiraud en frappant à la tête son capitaine et rougissant, c'était quand même très gênant que quelqu'un soit au courant. Et on avait quatre ans, bakawa.

-Iwa-chan. Pleurnicha Oikawa. En plus d'être violent tu refuses de prendre tes responsabilités.

-Hein ?

La jeune fille décida de laisser le couple tranquille et de panser son cœur blessé. Elle n'entendit pas la suite des paroles d'Iwaizumi.

-Mais de quelles responsabilités tu parles ? On n'a jamais rien fait !

-Ha oui ? Bah de toute façon mignonne-chan est partie. On s'entraîne ?

* * *

Oikawa ou l'art et la manière de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi j'imagine toujours Watari gentils et un peu innocent ? En tout cas Aoba Jôsai reste une source incroyable d'inspiration.


	9. Action ou vérité

C'était soit action ou vérité soit le jeux de je n'ai jamais et puis tu bois. Mais ne connaissant pas vraiment les règle de ce dernier et vu qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être saoul pour que ça part en n'importe nawak, on va rester sur action ou vérité.

* * *

-Alors. Chantonna la voix du capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai. Si tu sortais avec … hmm voyons voir chien enragé chan, tu serais en dessous ou au dessus, Kindaichi ?

-Kunimi je te hais. Ragea Kindaichi.

-C'est vrai que lancer le jeux action vérité dans cette direction n'était pas un bonne idée. Pas avec notre équipe en tout cas. Commenta Matsukawa.

-Alors ?

-Je refuse d'être en dessous. Se plaignit le première année.

-Donc il est uke. Conclut Hanamaki.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !

-C'est pas une question de vouloir, mais d'arriver à dominer l'autre. Et franchement je doute que tu réussisses. Expliqua Yahaba.

-Je confirme, c'est lui qui y passe. Ajouta Kyoutani qui avait été entraîner contre lui à participer. Donc accouche tu questionne qui ?

Kindaichi serra les poings de frustration, c'était idiot jamais il ne sortirait avec ce type, plutôt Kunimi et ça voulait dire beaucoup.

-Watari action ou vérité ? Finit-il par demander.

Le libéro soupira de soulagement, si c'était le central de seconde alors ça irait, il ne devrait pas être trop sadique contrairement aux autres. Matsukawa et Iwaizumi non plus, mais seulement trois personnes en tout ne laissait pas trop peu de chance de ne rien subir d'ici la fin du jeu.

-Vérité.

-Heu alors… est-ce que tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

-P'tain Kindaichi, t'as pas de couille ou quoi ! T'aurais pu demander directe qui c'était ou si il l'avait déjà fait. Râla Hanamaki.

-On s'en fou on le saura au prochain tour. Allez répond.

-Ou…oui. Bégaya-t-il en rougissant et regrettant de ne pas avoir choisi action. Iwaizumi-san, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

Il se retient de jurer, parce que maintenant il voyait le capitaine le fixer avec intensité, il savait exactement ce que le passeur titulaire espérait qu'il donnerait comme gage. Si il le faisait Iwaizumi allait avoir des envies de meurtre à son égare et dans le cas contraire il prendrais aussi cher par le brun.

-Heu… dans ce cas… Il déglutit tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres avec pour la plupart un air à faire peur. Tu dois faire un bisou à Oikawa-san. Finit-il précipitamment en se cachant derrière Matsukawa.

Un « Yeah ! » de joie retentit suivit par le bruit d'un ballon qui entrait violement en contact avec une tête et un « rêve pas idiokawa ! ». Hajime frappa encore une fois son capitaine avant d'embrasser la main de celui-ci.

-Tu triches Iwa-chan ! Se plaignit le brun.

-Rien à foutre. Rétorqua le noiraud. Kunimi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, action.

\- Trois tours de terrain avec Yahaba sur le dos.

-Rasoir. Commenta Hanamaki.

-La ferme, t'avais pas qu'à mettre cette idée stupide comme quoi je devais jouer dans la tête du mollusque.

-Iwa-chan ! Au fait était-ce une demande en mariage tout à l'heure ?

-Mais non ! Protesta l'as en rougissant.

-Matsukawa sempai. Souffla Kunimi en finissant son premier tour. Action ou vérité ?

-Action, puisque c'est à la mode. Répondit le dernier année lorsque le second repassais devant eux pour son deuxième tour.

-Ha… ah, pfiou c'est crevant. Alors… Il prit le temps de sourire, ce qui en plus d'être inhabituel foutu la trouille à Watari et des sueurs froides aux autres… Une petite séance dans les vestiaires avec Hanamaki sempai.

-Top là mon pote. Se marra le rosé pâle. Enfin quelque chose de marrant.

-Vous êtes mort. Tout les deux. Annonça le noiraud en se dirigeant dans les vestiaires avec son coéquipier pour une petite séance de main baladeuse.

-Tu vas morfler dés qu'il pourra te chopper. Rigola le capitaine. Il est rancunier.

-Mouais, mais pas grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta refiler avant le début du jeu pour que t'acceptes de lancer ce gage ?

Kunimi ne répondit pas son sourire toujours aussi flippant au visage. Ils durent attendre que les deux terminal ne reviennent avant de reprendre la partie.

-Vérité. Annonça Hanamaki qui savait déjà qu'il ne louperait pas à la vengeance, mais ça en avait valu le coup.

-Raconte nous donc ce qui c'est passer avec Yahaba il a trois jour.

-Hé, j'ai encore rien fait moi. Protesta le passeur de première.

-Merde. Ben, vous savez j'ai un petite sœur toute mignonne et tout. Commença-t-il ignorant superbement le « Sister-complex » lancer. Et bien il se trouve qu'elle est dans la même classe que le petit frère de Yahaba. Parait que lui avait perdu un pari avec donc qu'il était condamné à l'aider pour la fête de l'école. Et ils avaient besoin de monde donc bon je l'ai aider, c'était il a trois jours. Du coup on c'est retrouver à faire le service…

-Les détails, t'oublies les détails les plus intéressant. Dit Matsukawa.

-Ouais bon, il se trouve qu'on a été obligé de se déguiser… en infirmière… sexy.

-J'ai les phots si vous voulez. Proposa le noiraud qui se marrait bien.

Les volleyeurs ne loupèrent pas le coche pour bien se foutre de la gueule de leur coéquipier.

-Bref. Kyoutani tu choisi quoi ?

-Action, je suis pas une tapette, moi.

-C'est-ce qu'on va voir. Tu dois réussir à embrasser Iwaizumi.

-Hé ! Protestèrent les deux concernés et Oikawa.

-Bah alors pas cap ?

-Fait chier. Grogna le chien qui se prit un ballon en pleine face à peine un pas fait.

Il dut se confronter à la double menace Oikawa X Iwaizumi. Le brun affichait un sourire qui promettait mille torture s'y jamais il touchait le noiraud qui n'hésiterais pas à l'étriper si il exécutait l'action.

-Donne moi quelque chose de réalisable au moins.

-Bon dans mon immense mansuétude je change ta cible à condition que tu mettes quand même une main à notre cher as. Watari. Désigna le rosé.

-Enfoiré. Ragea Iwaizumi qui ne voulait toujours pas se faire toucher par le première.

-Sadique. Grognât ledit première qui dut poursuivre le libéro qui c'était taillé.

Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui hein ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il évita de peu un ballon lancer par leur pointu qui n'avait pas apprécier la claque sur ces fesses de la part du chien qui le poursuivait. Il sentit la main se refermer sur son bras et attrapa lui-même le passeur remplaçant pour le plaquer contre l'autre joueur dans un instinct de préservation du peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Ce qui était pas mal vu ces coéquipiers.

-Un première en vaux un autre. Donc on va épargner Watari pour cette fois. Déclara l'auteur du gage, dont les yeux promettaient qu'il n'y couperait pas la prochaine fois.

Alors que les deux premières ce battaient ce fut Kindaichi qui les ramena sur terre en demandant qui était le prochain.

-Matsukawa.

-Je suis populaire ou quoi. Bailla le concerné. Vérité, j'ai déjà donné.

-Tut les détails de ce qui c'est passé dans les vestiaires. À l'écrit ou l'oral.

Watari ce dit qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, tous des obsédés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je lui ai fait une pipe il a jouit si tu sais pas comment faire demande à quelqu'un d'autre de d'apprendre. Kunimi.

Et quand ce n'était pas le cas ils manquaient juste de pudeur.

-Vu ce que ça a donner en vérité avec Hanamaki, action. Choisi le seconde qui regretta instantanément son choix.

-Tente de réalisez ton dernier rêve érotique avec le personne concerné. Tu peux lancer ta question ou ton défi avant.

-Tu es en forme aujourd'hui Matsukawa-san.

Kunimi rougit et protesta mais su qu'il n'y couperait pas et capitula, il s'adressa donc à Yahaba. Qui choisi avion aussi.

-Pique la nourriture de Kyoutani. Et sur ces belles paroles il attrapa Watari pour l'entraîner dans les douches, sous la surprise général.

C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu, le première année. Il fallu un certain temps avant que tout deux ne reviennent et vu les joues rouge du libéro ça avait était très hot, et que Yahaba ne revienne de l'infirmerie (Kentaro ne partageait jamais sa nourriture, ça avait donc fini en bagarre).

-Bon, un nouveau couple et un œil au bourre noir pour moi. Tu t'es bien planter Matsukawa-san.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner, pas grave j'aurais ma vengeance plus tard.

-Donc Oikawa.

-Vérité.

-Ça changera de tes mensonges tiens.

-Iwa-chan, c'est méchant je dit toujours la vérité. Ou presque, hé hé.

-Je sais le niveau baisse, mais c'est juste histoire de savoir une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre toi et Iwaizumi-san en dehors de ce que tu racontes sur face book ?

-Hein ? Ce qu'il raconte sur face book ? Demanda Hajime qui apparemment n'était pas au courant. Oikawa. Grognât-il à la vue de la page qui racontait tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble dans les moindres détails.

Le capitaine eu la bonne idée de s'enfuir.

-N'empêche que vu comment il la tient à jour on pourrait penser qu'ils sortent ensemble alors que niveau contenu pas vraiment.

-Laisse Oikawa ce comporte juste comme une fille par moment.

* * *

Non Matsukawa n'a pas de pudeur, Hanamaki non plus. Mais je vois bien ce dernier rougir pour quelque chose de mignon, genre se tenir la main ou autre. Et ouui Oikawa et face book ça ne fait pas bon ménage pour Iwaizumi, é.é


	10. Trop près

Ouah ça fait un bail que j'avais rien poster. Bref c'est plus centré sur Kyoutani et Yahaba qu'Oiwa. Kunimi risque d'être un peu hors caractère pour le coup, mais bon il était quand même l'un des mieux placé pour sortir ce genre de chose. Bref vive aoba (même si la dream team fait parti de Karasuno XD)

* * *

Kyoutani grommela tout bas, pestant contre son capitaine, qu'il jugeait idiot, manipulateur et complètement schizophrène de son point de vue, et son second, qui lui était un imbécile aveugle avec des tendances masochistes et sadiques à la fois, toujours selon son point de vue. Même si il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient dangereux, mais vu les troubles dont ils souffraient, à moins que cela tienne de leurs idioties, sur ce point il ne savait pas, c'était quelque chose d'assez normal. Bref il était d'une humeur massacrante à cause de ces deux derniers années qui flirtait plus ou moins à l'heure actuel et ce n'était pas la remarque de ce première année aussi expressif qu'un mur, non en fait le mur était vachement plus expressif, qui allez le calmer, « Un chien même enragé reste juste un chien au final. Un dominé », mais alors vraiment pas.

Et puis il y avait le ricanement de Yahaba qui lui tapait sur le système. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il pouvait pas rester à sa place lui. Kentaro pensa qu'il devait peut-être lui remettre les pendules en place lui-même, histoire de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier qui continuait de rire en s'étirant, dos à lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le passeur faisait pour faire les deux en même temps, mais le fait est qu'il y arrivait. Peut-être qu'il était souple naturellement, en tout cas Kyoutani allait voir si il criait comme une fille ou pas. Il était même prêt à parier pour. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de sa future victime.

Mais Oikawa qui apparemment avait finit de tenter de séduire son pointu préféré, ou du moins c'était découragé devant le manque total de compréhension à ses sous-entendus, le fixa un sourcil relevé lui demandant sans mot ce qu'il faisait. Merde, pensa-t-il. Iwaizumi suivit le regard du brun pour le fixer à son tour. Re-merde jura-t-il intérieurement.

-Un problème Kyoutani ? Demanda le vice capitaine en s'approchant.

-Non au…

Yahaba sursauta et se retourna violemment, le coude en avant. Pile dans l'axe de son nez. Kentaro gémit de douleur en se tenant le nez.

-Shigeru t'es mort. Réussit-il à dire.

Le passeur pâlit avant de fuir le plus loin possible, un chien véritablement enragé et la truffe saignante à ces trousses.


	11. Observation

_Ne sachant pas à qui j'ai répondu niveau review ou pas, je vous remercie ici pour vos com. Donc voila merci beaucoup et encore désolé pour les fautes un jour j'arriverais à poster quelque chose sans une seule faute (c'est pas gagné mais on vas dire que ça reste réalisable, hein ?)._

_Donc place à Hanamaki et Matsukawa, les terminals de seijou sont tous des gros chéri (comme tous les perso d'Haikyuu)_

* * *

Hanamaki ce détourna de la scène comique d'un Oikawa pleurnichant sur son sort en couinant comme un chiot, suspendu à Iwaizumi. Il connaissait suffisamment bien ces deux là pour savoir que c'était une chose courante entre eux, leur capitaine était toujours à la recherche de l'attention de son second et ce quelque soit le moyen pour y parvenir. Il avait d'ailleurs vu tellement de scène semblable ou plus douteuse même, qu'il en était immunisé contrairement à Kindaichi qui restait gêné ou perplexe face à ces sempais. Il était encore si innocent.

Hanamaki préféra reporter son attention sur son coéquipier Matsukawa qui se tenait juste à ces côtés. La vue était plus intéressante de son point de vue que les deux se chamaillant. Le noiraud avait un petit sourire amusé en observant la querelle, ce qui lui donnait un air mignon. Quand le dossard trois se tourna vers lui et son sourire ce fit malicieux. Hanamaki détourna le regard sentant ses joues chauffées, il se sentait toujours gêné à se faire surprendre de l'observer ainsi. Alors même qu'il ne l'était pas pour des choses beaucoup moins platonique. Et même s'ils étaient désormais ensemble. Mais bon ce n'était pas comme si Matsukawa allait être gêné pour quoi que se soi un jour donc il l'était pour deux. Et tant pis si c'était pour des chose idiotes comme se faire surprendre à observer l'autre ou se tenir la main. L'important pour lui était que ses sentiments soient réciproques, c'est tout.


	12. Chantage

_Cette fois si c'est autour de voir le oiwa du point de vu des entraîneurs. Parce que tout le monde le sais c'est The couple._

* * *

Le coach soupira pour au moins la centième fois depuis le début de l'entraînement. Il n'avait même plus le courage de donner de la voix pour que les joueurs se donnent à fond dans l'entraînement, ou du moins en l'occurrence Oikawa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hirihata qui haussa des épaules, pas plus avancer que lui sur la raison de la déprime du capitaine. C'était quelque chose de rare que de voir Oikawa au plus bas, c'était même la première fois. Autant des fois il soupçonnait le passeur de faire semblant d'aller bien, soupçon confirmer par le comportement du vice capitaine, autant il n'avait pas en mémoire un seul jour ou le brun ce laissait aller. Et bien sure cela influait la dynamique de l'équipe qui n'était au final pas au meilleur de leur forme, à l'exception peut-être de Matsukawa, mais la encore Mizoguchi n'avait pas en mémoire quelque chose d'extérieur au volley qui ai tiré vers le bas la pratique du central de terminal. Il rassembla les forces qui lui restaient pour crier :

-Hanamaki, Matsukawa venaient ici deux seconde. Oikawa met y du nerf et non de dieu Kunimi ne sèche pas les feintes !

Les deux derniers années s'approchèrent, curieux de savoir ce que leur voulait le coach.

-Pourquoi Oikawa déprime ? Demanda-t-il direct.

-Il faudrait demander à Iwaizumi, c'est lui qui sait les moindres détails d'Oikawa. Mais il a la grippe depuis trois jours. Signala l'ailier.

Hé bien ce n'était pas la première fois que le vice capitaine tombait malade, mais cela ne pouvait pas être la raison pour laquelle le passeur se retrouvait semblable à une larve. La veille et l'avant veille il était comme d'habitude, comme les autre fois ou le pointu était absent. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait appeler quelqu'un d'alité juste pour savoir la cause d'une baisse de moral de son meilleur ami, non ?

-Je crois que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ouvre ce nouveau café. Commenta le central. N'avaient-ils pas prévu d'y aller ensemble après l'entraînement ?

-Ha si maintenant que tu le dis, en effet. Approuva le rosé. Mais bon il n'y a que dans l'esprit Oikawa que c'était un rencart.

Ha dans ce cas c'était différent, si le capitaine venait de se voir annulé son rendez-vous durement arraché, avec probablement des moyens douteux, pas étonnant qu'il soit au plus bas. L'entraîneur qui avait suivit la conversation soupira et fit signe au deux joueurs de retourner sur le terrain.

-Oikawa, je te promets que si tu ne te donnes pas à fond, j'interdirais à Iwaizumi d'accepter le moindre rencart venant de toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tonna Mizoguchi

L'effet fut immédiat, le passeur retrouva toute son énergie habituelle.

-Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser ce moyen de pression pour éviter qu'il aille draguer avant des matchs ?

* * *

_Pauvre Oikawa, ce n'était même pas un rencart pour Iwa de toute façon (juste un moyen d'avoir la paix), mais chut faut pas lui dire XD_


	13. Jalousie ?

_Voilà l'explication du comment et pourquoi Oikawa a une petite amie (qui l'a largué) alors qu'il a Iwaizumi à côté de lui. Bon on les verra jamais ensemble dans le manga mais on peut toujours rêver, non ?_

* * *

Oikawa soupira avant de reprendre sa plainte interminable pour le plus grand désespoir de ces coéquipiers présents dans la salle de classe qu'ils occupaient actuellement pendant une des pauses. Tous regrettaient d'avoir répondu à l'appel de leur capitaine.

-Et il n'est pas le moins du monde jaloux. Pourquoi il n'est pas jaloux ? Il devrait l'être je fais même plus attention à elle qu'à la précédente, se lamentait le brun.

-Moi ce que je me demande c'est-ce que je fais ici ? Rétorqua Hanamaki.

-J'avoue depuis le temps on devrait savoir qu'il vaut mieux l'ignorer, rajouta Yahaba qui était lasse.

-Sans compter que c'est son idée à l'origine dont il se plaint, conclut Kunimi.

-Moi je ne vois pas en quoi sortir avec une fille va l'aider à gagner le cœur d'Iwaizumi-san. Avoua Kindaichi qui avait écouté les plaintes du terminal sans même comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

-Il voulait le voir jaloux. C'est une tactique vielle comme le monde, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tellement efficace, expliqua Matsukawa.

-De toute façon je ne cherche pas à « gagner son coeur » comme tu le dis Kindaichi, commença Oikawa en mimant le guillemet avec ses mains en reprenant l'expression du plus jeune. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai déjà. Je veux juste qu'il ouvre les yeux sur ses sentiments et la jalousie et le meilleur moyen pour ça.

-L'un est aveugle et l'autre borné et idiot, grogna Kyoutani qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Chien enragé !

-J'avoue les méthode d'Oikawa pour faire ouvrir les yeux d'Iwaizumi sont complètement inutile et stupide.

-Makki !

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ce confesser ? Peut-être qu'il ouvrira les yeux à ce moment là. Proposa Watari.

-Iwa est trop lent pour ce genre de chose pour qu'une simple confession lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Il faut quelque chose de plus fort, d'où mon idée de le rendre jaloux. Et elle n'est pas stupide comme idée, déclara le brun en fusillant Kyoutani et Hanamaki du regard. La jalousie est une émotion très forte.

Les deux autre terminaux se regardèrent pensant à la même chose, il n'avait pas tord quand on savait ce que sa jalousie l'avait poussé à faire l'année dernière.

-Dans ce cas finit à l'hôpital, ça reviendrait au même. Proposa Kunimi.

Le capitaine n'eu pas le temps de protester que la porte s'ouvrit sur son vice qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de ses coéquipiers rassembler ici. Il demanda ce qu'il ce passait.

-Oikawa se plaignait qu'il n'arrivait pas à te rendre ja…

Yahaba ne laissa pas le temps à Kyoutani de finir sa phrase et lui sauta dessus plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre première année avant de le tirer précipitamment derrière lui, au plus grand soulagement du brun. Qui ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux quand le dossard quatre le fixa.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose Iwaizumi-san ? Demanda Watari.

Oikawa se promit de remercier les deux premières qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, ou du moins retarder l'échéance lui laissant le temps de trouver une excuse plus ou moins croyable.

-Ha oui, ta copine te cherche Oikawa, l'informa le vice capitaine.

Le brun dut se forcer à sourire et mima l'enthousiasme alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de supporter le bavardage de sa petite amie, surtout qu'au final elle lui servait à rien.

Oikawa se torturait l'esprit, pourquoi son plan n'avait-il pas fonctionner, ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt à Kindaichi était vrai. Il n'avait qu'à voir comment Iwaizumi rougissait et était perdu face ses avances pour se rendre compte qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Hors son meilleur ami était toujours indifférent aux avances qu'on pouvait lui faire en temps normal, que cela vienne de fille ou de garçon. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas jaloux dans ce cas ?

-Iwa-chan n'est pas trop jaloux j'espère, lança le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie en finissant de se changer dans le vestiaire, les autres déjà rentrer. Parce que je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir rentrer de la pratique avec lui. Aya-chan m'attend.

-Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Ce n'est même pas mon type de fille. Et je ne risque pas d'être jaloux d'elle, au contraire je la plains. Rétorqua Iwaizumi qui finissait de s'essuyer les cheveux. Tu ne l'aimes même pas.

Oikawa se contenta d'hausser les épaules face à l'accusation, il n'allait quand même pas culpabiliser d'utiliser cette fille. Bien sur qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il avait déjà quelqu'un en tête, dommage que le dossard quatre soit un peu trop lent pour ce genre de chose. Peut-être que s'il sortait avec un garçon la Hajime réagirait enfin comme il l'espérait.

Iwaizumi se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Une journée assez bizarre, d'abords Kyoutani qui dit qu'Oikawa veut qu'il soit jaloux, puis son ami d'enfance qui cherchait à savoir s'il était vraiment pas jaloux d'une manière qui était sensé discrète. Il n'aurait rien remarqué si ce n'avait pas été Oikawa, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand l'autre analysait quelqu'un. De toute façon il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux d'Oikawa, parce que vraiment ce n'était pas son style de fille comme il le lui avait dit, et encore moins de la petite amie de celui-ci.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'était pas jaloux. Juste qu'elle lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs, mais c'était normal. D'abords c'était une idiote et son rire était horrible, puis elle râlait contre les entraînement de volley et de devoir attendre qu'ils soient finit pour qu'Oikawa puisse la ramené chez elle. Et bien soit mais dans ce cas elle n'avait pas qu'à sortir avec un sportif, d'autant plus un capitaine d'équipe. En plus Oikawa lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre, mais elle n'avait rien écouté. Et ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas put renter avec son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils l'avaient fait pendant des années. Il devait avouer que ça lui manquait un peu, mais c'était normal avant il avait tout le temps le dossard un sur le dos et d'un coup plus rien. De toute façon n'importe quel meilleur ami se serait aussi senti un peu négliger à sa place. Il était normal qu'il ne l'aime pas dans ces conditions. Dit comme ça cela ressemblait un peu à de la jalousie, peut-être qu'il l'était un tout petit peu. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il se redressa pour voir Oikawa qui faisait la moue.

-Elle a cassé, tu dois me consoler Iwa.

Iwaizumi s'assit sur le bord de son lit laissant le brun venir contre lui pour un câlin. Il fut soulager qu'Oikawa garde la tête contre son cou pour ne pas voir qu'il rougissait. Pourquoi diable rougissait-il ? C'était juste un câlin pour réconforter son meilleur ami qui au passage n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Le capitaine avait déjà été plus accablé par l'absence de pain au lait dans sa maison que par cette rupture. En plus ce n'était pas comme si Oikawa n'était pas tactile ou qu'il n'avait pas eut de situation plus embarrassante.

-Tu ne l'aimais même pas, je ne vois pas de quoi je dois te consoler. Il glissa néanmoins sa mains dans les cheveux brun et lui caressa la tête à ces mots.

-Elle a été particulièrement exaspérante et a fait tout un cinéma au lieu de simplement dire c'est finit et partir. Ça vaut bien un câlin. Marmonna le passeur le nez toujours dans le cou du plus petit. Alors que je la traitais bien.

Iwaizumi frissonna en sentant les lèvres bouger contre sa peau à ces paroles et il rougit encore plus. Il pria pour que l'autre ne sente pas son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite. Et quand le brun resserra sa prise, le pointu trouva soudainement qu'il faisait un peu chaud. Il était aussi un peu trop heureux de la nouvelle. Ils restèrent quelque minute comme ça avant qu'Oikawa ne se détache d'Hajime et ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Merci Iwa, à demain. Dit le capitaine en sortant laissant son meilleur ami rouge comme pas possible et très perturbé.

Iwaizumi se laissa tomber en arrière couvrant son visage avec ses mains et gémissant. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait avec Oikawa et son corps qui réagissait bizarrement ?

Dehors Oikawa souriait heureux, finalement ces deux semaines lui avaient servit. Il allait juste continué à le faire rougir, Iwaizumi finirait bien par comprendre.


	14. Chaleur et chien

_Hanmaki et Matsukawa ont été à l'honneur, ainsi que Yahaba, Kyoutani et Watari, voir même les entraineurs avec leurs chantages. C'est donc au tour de Kindaichi d'avoir un OS ou il est important. bien sur avec un fond d'Oiwa, pare que sinon ça n'irait pas. Et puis tant qu'à faire autant utiliser un pairing original pour ce cher seconde, Nakashima. Puis je les aimes bien ensemble et donc voilà. _

* * *

Kindaichi essaya de se souvenir comment il en était arrivé dans cette situation. À savoir ce retrouver trempé, déguisé en clown, avec un caniche idiot en tutu rose au bout des bras. Non il n'aimait pas les chiens, et alors ? Les enfants eux clamaient leurs félicitations et leurs joies. Il posa la bestiole au sol et dut se retenir de choutter dedans quand elle vient ce coller à lui. Pourquoi ce truc l'aimait-il alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait pour ? Hormis le sauver de la noyade, parce que ce con de chien ne savait pas nager. Après fallait pas s'étonner qu'il n'aimait pas les chiens, ils n'apportaient que des catastrophes. Ha oui maintenant il se souvenait, tout avait commencer quand il avait accepter de suivre son capitaine, pourquoi n'avait-il pas refuser ? Watari avait raison quand il disait que le passeur attirait les ennuis.

* * *

_Tout avait commencé quand il avait eu l'idée d'aller s'acheter des glaces parce qu'il faisait une chaleur horrible._

_-Kindaichi, youhou ! L'appela une voix qu'il avait identifiée comme celle de son capitaine._

_En effet c'était bel et bien Oikawa qui lui faisait coucou en souriant, Iwaizumi à moitié endormi sur son épaule. Le première année avait imaginé sans peine son sempai se faire entraîner par son ami d'enfance alors qu'il faisait une sieste, mais la finir debout en pleine rue n'était pas franchement la meilleur idée qui soit. Et avant qu'il puisse leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans le coin, il se fit attrapé et emporté à la suite du troisième année._

_C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouva à enseigner le volley à des enfants dont le neveu d'Oikawa, à la place de ce dernier. Qui était assis en train de roucouler avec son second, qui lui dormait la tête posée sur les cuisses du passeur, d'où le fait qu'Oikawa roucoulait. C'était un peu flippant à voir. Mais hormis ça, c'était assez intéressant d'enseigner, il n'était pas très doué pour, mais il avait trouvé ça sympa. Jusqu'à ce que les enfants aient trouvé plus drôle de le questionner sur sa vie privée. Non il n'avait pas petite amie, ou il en avait déjà eu une. Et non ça ne les regardait absolument pas s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un avec la langue. Les enfants n'était pas sensés être innocents ? Parce qu'il en doutait fortement à cet instant._

_-Tu as déjà essayé de faire un bébé ? Demanda l'un deux._

_-Idiote, pourquoi il aurait essayé, il est trop jeune pour vouloir un enfant. Rétorque un de ses camarades._

_-Pff, c'est toi l'idiot, il a pas d'âge pour vouloir des enfants, il y en a pour en avoir. Répliqua la petite fille._

_-Donc tu as envoyé une lettre à la cigogne ou non ? Demanda un troisième._

_-Hein, mais non c'est dans les choux qu'on trouve les bébés. Intervint un quatrième enfant._

_Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas à expliquer comment ont fait les bébés à ces enfants. Ce n'était pas son boulot, en fait il ne devait même pas être ici à la base. Il avait jeté un regard de supplique d'aide à son capitaine qui lui avait retourné un pouce levé en l'air pour toute réponse._

* * *

Oui tout avait commencé parce qu'Oikawa l'avait traîner avec Iwaizumi à sa suite, s'il n'avait pas croisé ses sempai rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Et son maquillage de clown se mit à couler, il pria pour qu'il ne croise personne de sa connaissance et que les deux autres membres d'Aoba Jôsai ne prennent aucune photo et garde cette journée pour eux. Si jamais Kunimi en avait vent il était bon pour une année entière à ce faire charrié.

* * *

_-C'est la fin de l'entraînement, allez vous changez tout le monde. Félicitation vous avez bien travaillez. Avait déclaré Oikawa en frappant dans ces mains. Allez vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour la fête de Minoru-chan, non ?_

_Les enfants s'était dépêchés de se changer, Minoru expliquant avec joie ce qui était prévu à ces camarades pour son anniversaire._

_-Kindaichi, ça te dit d'aider à surveiller la fête, tu es plutôt bon avec les enfants. Avait proposé le brun._

_-Hein ? Heu… avait-il commencé en cherchant une excuse pour refuser. Je ne voudrais pas déranger et puis je ne…_

_Un chien avait fait irruption en jappant et sautillant tout heureux d'avoir découvert des compagnons pour s'amuser. Les enfants avait eu vite fait d'adopter le caniche, mais celui-ci ce dirigea vers les lycéens. Les deux joueurs éveillés s'étaient entreregardés, se découvrant un point commun, ils n'aimaient pas les chiens._

_-Iwa-chan/Iwaizumi-san il y a un clebs/clébard. Avaient-ils dit d'une même voix._

_Et malheureusement le pointu avait décidé de continuer de dormir, ils leur avaient même tourné le dos dans son sommeil._

_Le capitaine de Wakunan était venu chercher les enfants pour les conduire à la fête de son petit frère, il avait débarrassé bien volontiers les deux membres d'Aoba du chien gênant, sans même un commentaire. Et Kindaichi lui en était reconnaissant._

_-Iwa-chan, il faut te réveillé._

_-On va jouer au volley ? Avait demandé l'as encore à moitié endormis._

_-Heu non, surveillez une fête d'anniversaire. Avait avoué son ami d'enfance._

_-Alors laisse moi dormir. Fait chaud._

_Qui aurait cru que le numéro quatre n'aimait pas la chaleur. Pendant ce temps le dossard douze avait découvert que Nakashima venait régulièrement enseigner le volley comme Oikawa et qu'ils avaient fini par s'entendre et ainsi se rendre quelques services comme aidés aux fêtes d'anniversaire des enfants._

_-Si tu n'as rien à faire et que tu es prêt à assister à un remake du jurassik park, on ne dirais pas non à de l'aide supplémentaire. L'avait sollicité le numéro un de Wakunan._

_-Jurassik Park ? Avait-il questionné._

_-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'énergie des gosses, ils peuvent être difficiles à contrôler même quand on connaît les astuces. Mais bon, tu auras même droit à une part de gâteau glacé comme compensation._

_Kindaichi avait accepté, parce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et que l'idée de quelque chose de frai faisait salivé. Et puis le pointu avait promis de lui transmettre les dites astuces. Ils étaient donc partis, enfants, lycéens et le chien vers le lieu de la fête. Iwaizumi toujours endormis sur Oikawa qui le portait presque plus qu'il ne le traînait._

* * *

Pas que par son camarade de première année seulement, les autres membres du club aussi. Il accepta la serviette que lui tendit Nakashima pour s'essuyer le visage. Il hésita, valait-il mieux rester en clown trempé ou remettre ses vêtements tachés ?

* * *

_Kawatabi c'était ramené pour aider. Il n'y avait aucun adulte à part ceux qui était passés en coup de vent déposé leur fils ou filles et tout reposaient sur leurs épaules. Les enfants étaient en train de s'amuser à faire une course, sauf que dans leur version, c'étaient sur les épaules des lycéens qu'ils la faisaient. Et comme Kindaichi était le plus grand, les enfant se disputaient pour pouvoir monté sur ces épaules. Quand à Iwaizumi il était maintenant totalement réveillé, en partie parce qu'avoir un enfant sur les épaules qui vous tire les cheveux n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour dormir._

_Le chien lui, avait été courant comme un fou autour des coureurs. Ce qui était vraiment dérangeant pour Oikawa et Kindaichi. Le capitaine qui voulait s'en débarrassé finit par l'envoyer au loin en jetant un morceau de gâteau. Sauf que le caniche avait été percutant un pot de peinture qui était pour l'activité de peinture prévu plus tard, et s'était retrouvé dégoulinant de peinture. Le canidé n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire ensuite que de se jeter sur le pauvre seconde, qui en plus de chuter, avait chuté dans le reste du pot de peinture. Mais au moins l'enfant qu'il était en train de porter à ce moment avait été sauf._

* * *

Il opta pour être trempé, au moins il aurait moins chaud. De toute façon il était bon pour une bonne engueulade quand sa mère verrait l'état de ses vêtements, alors autant profité de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Quoi que avec ce soleil il serait bientôt sec.

* * *

_Puis ils avaient été obligé de ce déguisé, Kindaichi en clown, Iwaizumi en démon, Oikawa en magicien, Nakashima en Indien et Kawatabi en banane. Parce qu'il serait un ananas banane, avaient insisté les enfants et ça c'était trop l'éclate selon eux. Loin de mal le prendre le joueur c'était pris au jeu, construisant une histoire avec son capitaine comme quoi c'était la faute d'un sort raté du magicien parce qu'il avait été effrayé par un démon, qui portait juste une lettre du clown à l'indien. L'histoire étaient un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais la majorité des enfants avaient été captivé par. Nakashima savait vraiment comment raconté les histoires. Ils finirent par tous se prendre au jeu et les lycéens déguisés avaient finis mimant l'histoire derrière le conteur, captivant finalement l'attention de la totalité des enfants._

* * *

-Viens je vais te passer des vêtements de rechange, ceux de mon frère aîné devrait t'aller. Lui proposa Nakashima avec un sourire qui le rendait assez mignon.

Kindaichi accepta et bien au moins rendre les vêtements lui donnerait une excuse de revoir l'as de Wakunan. Il rougit quand il entendit son capitaine glousser en levant le pouce dans sa direction, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'encouragement. Kindaichi le trouvait juste intéressant cela ne voulait rien dire.

* * *

_Pour une raison inconnu le chien s'était mit en tête de vouloir sauter sur Oikawa qui lui s'était jeté sur Iwaizumi en couinant quelque chose. Le pauvre ailier failli tomber à la renverse évitant de peu le canidé qui n'avait pu se stoppé chutant dans la piscine ou il coula comme une pierre. Kawatabi ne savait pas nager, Iwaizumi était trop occupé à essayer de décrocher son ami d'enfance de lui et Nakashima arrivait à peine à contenir les enfants, les empêchant de se jeter à l'eau pour pouvoir aller chercher le chien lui-même. Alors dans un élan de générosité pour la pauvre bestiole Kindaichi s'apprêter à enlever son haut et plonger le chercher quand un groupe d'enfant le poussa d'office dans la piscine. Par chance le costume de clown une fois trempée n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus lourd ni de plus gênant pour nager. Il avait vite attrapé ce stupide caniche et nagea dans l'autre sens pour ressortir de la piscine._

* * *

Le reste de la fête se passa sans autre incident pour son plus grand soulagement et le gâteau glacé se révéla délicieux. Au moment de partir il put voir Oikawa enlacé par derrière Iwaizumi se plaignant d'être fatigué et demandant à être porté. Le seconde leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une claque retentit et que l'ailier partait les joues un peu roses poursuivit par son capitaine.

-Je ne veut jamais finir comme c'est deux là, soupira-t-il.

-Hé bien ce n'est pas toujours facile de reconnaître ses sentiments, fit remarquer Takeru.

C'est ainsi qu'il rentra chez lui avec un nouveau numéro de téléphone et un rendez-vous avec un certain capitaine. Et bien cela voulait peut-être dire quelque chose au final.

* * *

_Alors verdict ?_


	15. Habitude

-Iwa-chan !

Iwaizumi soupira, son capitaine ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?

-Qu'y a-t-il idiokawa ? Demanda l'ailier fatiguer d'avance.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me traînes ? À ce que je sache je sais très bien marcher seul. Fit remarquer le brun avec justesse.

Hajime relâcha sa prise et fronça des sourcils.

-Je t'amène à l'entraînement, répondit-il.

-Hum, mais tu sais Iwa-chan, commença Oikawa en penchant la tête sur le côté pour se donner un air adorable. Je peux très bien y aller tout seul, je suis grand. Plus que toi.

Le vice capitaine pas séduit pour un sou par le passeur, le frappa en jurant. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être envoyer chercher Tooru qu'il le faisait désormais de manière inconsciente. Et ça, ça craignait.

* * *

_J'ai failli oublié de posté ce drabble, enfin disons de le publié car il était bien enregistrer sur le cite près à paraître depuis deux ou trois semaines. Donc voilà un second chapitre dans la journée pour ce recceuil sinon je risque encore de l'oublié celui là._


	16. Vengeance

_Parce qu'un jour c'est obliger qu'Iwa tente de ce venger autrement quand frappant Oikawa._

* * *

-Iwaizumi rappelle moi ce qu'on est en train de faire, demanda Matsukawa.

-Vous m'aider à me venger d'Oikawa, répondit Hajime.

-Ha oui c'est pour cela que ça me paraissait un bonne idée, au début, commenta le bloqueur central en insistant bien sur le « au début ». Mais là franchement je ne le sens pas.

-Oh allez Matsun tu ne vas pas te dégonfler, l'encouragea Hanamaki. Non moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir ce qu'a fait Oikawa pour qu'enfin tu te venges. Même si ça ne changera rien au fait de t'aider tant que ça fait chier le capitaine.

Le pointu de Seijou rougit fortement avant de secouer la tête pour chasser le souvenir, hors de question qu'il avoue ce qu'il c'était passé. Et puis c'était aussi un peu pour toute les autres fois ou son meilleur ami n'avait pas sut se retenir de faire quelque chose de stupide, de déplacer, de mauvaise foi ou d'enfantin. Même si on enlevait celles ou il l'avait frappé avec ou sans ballon de volley il en restait un paquet.

-N'empêche que je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, insista Issei.

-Mais si, je te promets que tu va adorer la tête d'Oikawa, tiens moi plutôt ça, dit le vice capitaine.

-On a quand même enfreint une douzaine de règle, se lamenta le plus grand des trois.

-Une demi douzaine plutôt et encore je suppose que tu comptes ta règle d'avoir un minimum de huit heures de sommeil, soupira le second ailier.

-Le sommeil et important, nota Iwaizumi.

-Oui maman, soupira le rosé récoltant un regard noir du vice.

-Être dans un bâtiment de l'école en pleine nuit, être entré au lycée lorsqu'il est fermé, effraction de la salle du club, énonça Matsukawa.

-On était bien obligé c'était Oikawa qui avait la clé, fit remarquer Takahiro.

-Crocheter un deuxième fois la serrure pour refermer à clé, continua l'autre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, être dehors après le couvre feu, quoi que celle là je ne suis pas concerné ni Iwaizumi. Mais surtout ça.

Tous regardèrent alors ce qu'il pointait du doigt pendant quelque instant avant qu'Hajime ne referme dessus la porte du casier d'Oikawa.

-Je maintiens qu'un seau d'un s aurait pu faire l'affaire, fit alors Hanamaki.

-Non, contredis Iwaizumi. Il c'est habitué à la plus part des insectes et franchement tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est capable de faire en représailles de ce coup là.

-Des insectes en plastique dans ce cas, proposa Issei.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, fit le vice capitaine. Franchement je l'ai fait petit et je peux vous assurez que vous ne voulez pas ça.

Le lendemain matin dans la salle de club de volley d'Aoba Jôsai tout le monde se changeait tranquillement. Oikawa discutait au sujet des cours avec Iwaizumi quand il se rappela qu'il devait lui rendre un livre qu'il avait laissé dans son casier. Il ouvrit la porte pour hurler alors que quelque chose lui sautait dessus.

-Iwa ! Cira le capitaine en se jetant sur son ami d'enfance laissant derrière lui un pauvre chien qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit à des câlins. Il y a ça.

Hajime aurait pu profité de sa victoire d'avoir fait peur à Tooru devant toute l'équipe si ce dernier n'était pas sur lui en le serrant torse nu comme lui. Il rougit comme une tomate alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer.

-Je suis foutu, définitivement foutu. Pourquoi ce dragueur ? Gémit-il de désespoir.

-Iwa ?

* * *

_Et c'est quasiment sur que ça se retourne contre lui. Et oui le chien s'appelle ça, mais franchement je ne vois pas Matsukawa avoir bon goût pour nommer un animal, bien qu'Oikawa doit être pire._


	17. Pourquoi çà ?

_Une petite suite au précédent parce que c'était vraiment trop tentant._

* * *

Mizoguchi soupira, il était complètement crevé parce qu'il n'avait quasiment pas pu dormir de la nuit. Et pour couronner le tout il n'avait pas eu de café, sa machine l'avait lâché ce matin même, celle dans la salle des professeurs n'avait plus rien pour faire en faire. En plus il devait prévenir l'équipe qu'il y avait un changement de gymnase de dernière minute pour l'entraînement. C'était ce qu'il l'avait conduit à aller dans la salle de club, sauf que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir dedans. Voir des lycéens à demi nus parce qu'ils se changeaient ça c'était normal, Oikawa assit sur Iwaizumi le serrant dans ces bras alors que tout deux était torse nu et qu'il y avait le reste de l'équipe pouvait encore passer. C'était bizarre que le numéro quatre de frappe pas le passeur, mais bon les connaissants et avec l'aide de la fatigue il ne tiqua pas, mais par contre voir un chien se faire cajoler par les joueurs ça ne passait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Oh Mizoguchi-san, le remarqua Hanamaki en arrêtant de caresser le toutou. À propos de ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria le coach étant momentanément bien réveillé.

-Justement, c'est que ça…

-Hanamaki ! Tu m'écriras cent fois quelque chose du genre, je ne dois pas répéter bêtement ce que dit mes aînés. Et dis moi plutôt ce que ce chien fait ici.

-Hein mais c'est pas ma faute si ça…

-Oh et puis laissez tomber veillez juste à ce que personne ne soit au courant, soupira-t-il soudain lasse. Gymnase 3 aujourd'hui vous avez cinq minutes pour y être.

Franchement ce n'était pas son jour, pourvu qu'au moins personne ne soit au courant pour le chien.

* * *

-Matsukawa, pourquoi de tout les noms possible et inimaginable il a fallut que tu appelle ton chien ça ?

-Rien que pour voir ce jour arriver mon cher Makki. Rien que pour ce jour.

-Je te hais.

-Mais tu adores ça.

-Hanamaki-sempai est masochiste ? Demanda Kunimi qui n'avait pas entendu la première phrase du rosé.

-Hein ?! Fit Kindaichi choqué et rougissant.

-Oh mon dieu, Matsun c'est de ta faute répare, gémit Takahiro.

-Yep c'est officiel je l'ai nommé en prévision de ce jour, rigola Issei.


	18. OCOEEAAUVAC

_Ou Comment On En Est Arrivé A Une Vengeance Avec Ca (OCOEEAAUVAC pour faire plus court et plus compliquer comme titre, hum ouais il a du progrès à faire de côté. Enfin bref, voici pourquoi Iwa a décidé de ce vengeraprès des années à subir Oikawa en se contentant de frapper ici et là et de quelques insultes.)_

* * *

-Mon petit Iwa-chan, s'écria Oikawa avec un grand sourire avant de se prendre un ballon de volley en pleine face. Ça fait mal.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Iwaizumi en se déchaussant et ramassant le ballon qui avait roulé à ces pieds.

C'était un dimanche après-midi normal et comme la plupart des dimanches le pointu d'Aoba venait passer l'après midi chez son meilleur ami. Il lui tendit les bonbons qu'il avait apportés pour leur marathon de film avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Son capitaine avait déjà préparé les boissons et les chips sur la table basses et prit le temps de verser les sucreries dans des bols avant d'à son tour s'installer dans le canapé. Ils débattirent pendant de longues minutes sur quels films regarder avant de finalement choisir de faire un marathon spécial alien et prédator. Au final ils regardaient quasiment toujours des films sur les extra-terrestres. En grande partie parce que c'était les seuls qu'ils aimaient tout deux.

Oikawa n'aimait pas les films d'action qu'Iwaizumi affectionnait, préférant les comédies romantiques. Hajime était sur et certain que c'était à cause de sa sœur et de sa mère que Tooru aimait ce genre de film. Pour ce qui était des films drôles il préférait plus quelque chose comme des parodies de film d'horreur. Quand au film d'horreur ou gore si tout deux voulait bien en regarder ce n'était pas dans les mêmes moments. Oikawa refusait d'en voir le soir alors qu'Iwaizumi refusait d'en regarder autre que le soir pour rajouter à l'ambiance. Sauf quand des aliens étaient impliqués, dans ce cas là peut importait, ce serait bon. Ils aimaient même ceux de série B, peut-être parce qu'ils en riaient plus qu'autre chose.

Le passeur lança le film avant de se caller contre son ami utilisant son épaule pour reposer sa tête et prenant son bras. Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel il avait toujours été tactile et il aimait être dans cette position quand ils regardaient des films depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Mais ce jour là Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement chaud à ce contact et le fait qu'il sentait l'odeur du brun ne l'aidait pas, surtout qu'il appréciait déjà de base la fragrance pomme du shampoing qu'Oikawa utilisait. Il rougit en prenant conscience de cette pensée. Était-ce bizarre d'aimer l'odeur de son meilleur ami et pas seulement son shampoing ? Il remua pour tenter de se sentir plus à l'aise, mais cela ne plus pas vraiment à l'autre qui resserra sa prise et le tira un peu plus vers lui pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

Iwaizumi se tient tranquille, Oikawa serait capable de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour définitivement l'empêcher de s'écarter. Quoi que il en avait bien envie. Il dut se retenir de secouer la tête et de gémir et tenta de se concentrer sur le film en vain, la chaleur du corps de Tooru l'attirait trop. Hajime ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et cela le perturbait vraiment. C'était la faute du mollusque de toute façon, parce qu'avant qu'il ne se mette à flirter avec lui pour s'amuser tout était normal. Si au moins son cœur pouvait battre un peu moins fort il pourrait peut-être réfléchir sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer tout ça, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de son meilleur ami, pas vrai ?

La chaleur contre lui parti et il regarda Oikawa enlevé le DVD. Il n'avait rien vu du film, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

-Iwa tu veux voir celui là après ?

Il acquiesça et observa le visage de son ami qui sourit à sa réponse. Peut-être que finalement il était bel et bien amoureux. Et quand le brun se réinstalla contre lui, il se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver une solution à son problème que se soit à cause de l'amour ou non. Mais Tooru comme s'il cherchait à faire éclater son cœur l'attira dans son giron, le serrant contre lui comme s'il était une peluche et reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Iwaizumi pria pour qu'au moins il n'est pas l'impression de brûler la ou l'autre le touchait parce que sinon cela allait être dur de passer l'après midi entière sans paraître bizarre. Fichu Bakawa c'était de sa faute.

Oikawa sentit son meilleur ami s'agiter entre ses bras alors que le générique de fin défilait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait Iwaizumi aujourd'hui, mais le noiraud avait était agité et tendu tout au long du premier film et quasiment entièrement du second. Il chercha s'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait put le gêner, mais ne se souvint de rien d'inhabituel. Il n'avait même pas flirté avec lui. D'ailleurs ils étaient seuls dans la maison et puisqu'il n'avait encore rien fait il pouvait y remédier maintenant. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les côtés du noiraud les descendants jusqu'aux hanches ou il fit glisser ses pouces sous le haut. Il caressa la peau en de petit cercle alors qu'il déposait quelques baisers dans le cou de son second. Il ne se préoccupait plus du tout du générique qui se terminait pour laisser place à une scène sous-entendant qu'il y avait une suite.

-Hé Iwa, interpella-t-il son pointu qui s'était de nouveau tendu sous ses touches, il ne continua pas tout de suite sa phrase léchant la peau et faisant entièrement passer ses mains sous le sweet avant de reprendre. Dis mon prénom.

-N…non, bégaya Hajime qui se tortilla encore une fois mal à l'aise.

Il le mordit légèrement le faisant sursauter faisant glisser ses long doigt sur la peau vers le bas, sous le jean sans pour autant le toucher intimement pour de bon. Il traçait des formes aléatoire qui provoquèrent des frissons chez son meilleur ami qui tentait de lui faire retirer ses main de la ou elles étaient. Mais ces gestes devaient fortement le perturber et lui faire se sentir faible car il n'y parvenait pas. Une de ses mains quitta son emplacement pour obliger Iwaizumi à tourner la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres remontèrent vers l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser au coin de la bouche du plus petit qui était rouge comme une tomate, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il espérait qu'Hajime verrait tout l'envie qu'il ressentait et comprendrait enfin rien qu'avec ce regard.

-Dis le, Hajime.

Le dossard quatre haleta et abandonna toute résistance, soudain docile, ces yeux flottaient en partie dans le vague, mais il ne semblait pas complètement hors de service pour autant. Oikawa déboutonna son jean, avant de reprendre ses caresses, ne passant toujours pas la barrière des sous-vêtements. Il réitéra sa demande en resserrant sa prise sur la mâchoire.

-Tooru.

Un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale et son ventre fit quelque chose de bizarre à l'entente de son prénom. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu du sous-vêtement alors qu'il se jetait sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation. Au même moment le bruit de la porte et un « On est rentré » résonna tirant le noiraud de son état et il sauta hors de ses genoux avant qu'il ait pu enfin l'embrasser. Le visage du vice capitaine était rouge et il prit juste le temps de refermer son pantalon avant de s'élancer vers la sortie saluant à peine la sœur du passeur et son neveu.

-Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Demanda sa sœur en arrivant dans le salon. N'est-ce pas votre journée film ?

Oikawa regarda son aînée avant de soupirer un "rien" en réponse et de se mettre à bouder. Si seulement sa sœur n'était pas arrivée à ce moment.

* * *

_Au début il ne devait rien ce passer, avec un Oikawa qui se tenait tranquille. Mais bon en réflechissantOikawa aurait forcément sauté sur l'occasion donc voilà comment ça c'est ternminé de cette façon. Et c'est surement pas plus mal come ça.  
_


	19. Un matin chargé

Iwaizumi se considérait comme quelqu'un de patient, la preuve étant après à peu près dix-sept ans qu'il connaissait Tooru Oikawa, il était toujours ami avec et surtout ne l'avait jamais tué. Ce qui de son point de vue était la preuve irréfutable de sa patience ou tout du moins d'une grande tolérance. Hanamaki soulignait que cela devait aussi vouloir dire qu'il avait un côté maso pour continuer à traîner avec leur capitaine depuis toutes ces années, Matsukawa trouvait que c'était plutôt pour pouvoir le frapper qu'il restait avec lui. Kunimi avait conclu qu'aux final ils étaient tout deux des personnes à la fois sadique et masochiste qui trouvaient dans leur relation de quoi satisfaire leurs deux tendances tout en restant sur pied d'égalité ou du moins équilibrer. Il préférait largement sa propre explication, bien qu'Oikawa soit un gêneur total le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine né et qu'il soit patient faisait qu'ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis. Parce que honnêtement beaucoup aurait déjà tenté d'assassiner le brun plus de dix fois par an à sa place, il n'en était qu'à trois tentatives de toute sa vie.

La première, bien qu'il ne considère pas vraiment cela comme une tentative vu qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée à l'époque que cela pouvait être dangereux, remontait à quand il avait quatre ans. Il avait voulu mettre un mil patte dans l'oreille du brun pour se venger de quelque chose,il ne savait plus quoi. Sauf que ce n'était pas un simple et inoffensif mille-pattes pas, mais un scolopendre, pour sa défense il ne savait pas encore faire la différence entre les deux. Dans tous les cas sa mère l'en avait empêché à temps et l'insecte n'avait pas put entrer dans l'oreille et remonter pour manger le cerveau. À l'époque il ne pensait pas à cette conséquence et encore maintenant il n'était pas encore totalement sûr qu'il aurait mangé le cerveau, mais il était bien content qu'on l'ait empêché. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Tooru n'aimait pas les insectes et refusait d'approcher à plus de dix mètres d'un mille-pattes et ce qui y ressemble.

La deuxième remontait au collège, il avait juste tenté de le tuer par vaudou et réciproquement, bien sûr cela n'a pas marché dans les deux sens. Ce qui mit à mal le club de sorcellerie du collège, deux échecs en une même journée ça fait beaucoup. Et bien ils n'étaient pas vraiment des expert et les élèves les consultaient plus pour rigoler qu'autre chose la plupart du temps. Il s'était senti un peu bête avec la poupée en main après l'avoir décapitée. Il ne se souvient plus exactement de la raison de la dispute qui avait provoqué la situation, par contre il se souvint qu'ils ne c'étaient pas parler pendant des semaines et qu'il avait ressentit un grand vide au bout d'un moment. Au final ils c'étaient excusés tout deux assez maladroitement, mais cela avait suffi.

La troisième fois qu'il tentait d'en finir avec son meilleur ami n'était autre que maintenant. Oikawa criait désespérément qu'il ne voulait pas mourir pendant qu'il essayait en vain de le pousser par la fenêtre.

_Flash-back :_

_C'était un peu la pagaille ce matin-là dans la maison Iwaizumi. La principale raison étant que c'était aujourd'hui la remise des diplômes pour Hajime qui finissait le lycée, pour Kaede, sa petite sœur, qui finissait le collège et pour les jumeaux, Akon et Shigeru, qui eux recevait un prix avec leur équipe de foot. Ce qui voulait dire trois remise dans une même journée et donc une sacrée organisation. Pour en rajouter, le père Iwaizumi avait loupé son avion hier soir et ne rentrait que ce matin, ce qui faisait une personne en moins pour gérer l'agitation dans la maison._

_L'aîné des enfants tentait tant bien que mal de faire s'habiller et déjeuner ses petits frères surexcités qui couraient partout. Le fait de recevoir un prix avec leur coéquipier pour avoir fini deuxième dans un tournoi les rendait intenable et ils couraient dans toute la maison se chamaillant. Et puis il y avait Kuro le rat de Kaede qui était introuvable, sa sœur paniquait totalement à l'idée de le perdre en oubliant qu'elle devait se préparer pour recevoir son diplôme d'étude._

_-Hajime ! L'appela sa mère. Tooru est là, je pars chercher ton père, veille à ce que tes petits frères soit prêt._

_-Bonjour Iwa-chan, chantonna Oikawa en lui faisant son célèbre signe._

_L'ailier lui accorda à peine un regard en le saluant, attrapant Akon et le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patte et traînant Shigeru derrière lui, les deux jeunes garçons riant comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qui existe. Il déposa les jumeaux encore en pyjama devant leur petit-déjeuner et demanda à son ami de les surveiller le temps qu'il retrouve Kuro. Tooru s'assit à la table en souriant au deux garçon et les regarda avaler le repas et discutant avec eux. Il les aimait bien, même s'il préférait son neveu plus calme, bien qu'il déplorait ses derniers temps une certaine impertinence envers lui. Il supposait que c'était l'influence d'Iwa-chan, Takeru avait tendance à l'imiter sans en avoir conscience. Les jumeaux étaient peut-être hyperactifs par certain moment, mais ils idolâtraient encore les lycéens. Cela ne les empêchait pas de faire tourner en bourrique leur frère aîné. Kaede entra dans la cuisine en faisant la moue et pas coiffé du tout, mais au moins était-elle habillé de son uniforme. Un cri de rage retentit sans que personne à la table ne s'inquiète le moins du monde. Oikawa sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit son meilleur ami arriver torse nu dans la pièce un rat noir dans la main et fronçant des sourcils. Il prit le temps de se rincer l'œil avant de mettre sur son visage son expression outré._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Iwa-chan soit devenu exhibitionniste ! Notre uniforme comporte aussi une chemise tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer bien qu'intérieurement il appréciait la disparition du vêtement._

_-La ferme Bakawa, grogna le noiraud en lui lançant un regard noir. En plus qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?_

_-C'est notre remise des diplômes alors je suis venu te chercher pour faire le trajet avec toi, répondit le brun._

_Personne ne releva le fait qu'ils faisaient toujours le trajet ensemble ou qu'il était arrivé bien en avance. Iwaizumi se tourna vers sa sœur en lui tendant l'animal._

_-Peut importe. Remets le dans sa cage et ferme la bien cette fois ci que cette stupide bestiole ne s__'__échappe pas une seconde fois._

_-Il n__'__est pas stupide ! S__'__offusqua Kaede. Il est très intelligent._

_-Ouais ben revient dire ça quand il arrêtera de manger des stylos sur mes chemises blanches. Si vous avez finit de manger allez finir de vous préparez._

_Oikawa observa son ami d__'__enfance manger rapidement quelque chose et soupira en voyant en quoi consistait son petit déjeuner. Le plus petit avait beau toujours le surveiller comme une mère il n__'__était pas vraiment un bon exemple de comment prendre soin de soi par moment. Iwaizumi l__'__ignorait complètement et s__'__approcha des placards pour trouver de quoi effacer la tache bleu, mais un corps se pressa contre le sien et un souffle frôlait son oreille._

_-Oikawa, je ne suis pas d__'__humeur à supporter tes bizarreries, grogna-t-il._

_Pour toute réponse Tooru l__'__encercla dans ses bras et mordilla sa nuque se pressant un peu plus contre son dos. Iwaizumi se tortilla pour essayer d__'__échapper à l__'__emprise de son capitaine, mais n__'__obtint rien d__'__autre que de se faire appuyer contre la table une cuisse entre ses jambes. Le plus grand l__'__observait avec ce regard particulier qui le faisait toujours se sentir très chaud, un sourire séducteur se dessina lentement alors qu__'__il rapprochait son visage du sien jusqu__'__à ce qu__'__ils ne soient plus qu__'__à quelques millimètres l__'__un de l__'__autre. L__'__ailier déglutit nerveusement et recula sa tête comme il le pouvait, mais le brun ne le laissait pas creuser l__'__écart et il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur la table Oikawa au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa joue, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de faire le chemin inverse pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

_-Hajime, souffla-t-il sensuellement provoquant au cœur de l__'__autre de rater plusieurs battements._

_Leurs souffles se mêlaient, mais l__'__ailier ne vit pas son esprit virer au blanc comme les autres fois, peut-être était ce le fait qu__'__il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments ou qu__'__Oikawa n__'__avait jamais sembler plus sur le point de l__'__embrasser pour de bon que jamais. Il ne savait pas et n__'__avait pas vraiment envie d__'__y réfléchir. Le passeur c__'__était placé entre ses jambes et tenait fermement ses cuisses et se mit à rouler des hanches contre les siennes. Il observait les moindres réactions de l__'__autre avec une grande attention, du fait qu__'__il c__'__était accroché à lui, que sa respiration partait en lambeau et que quelque chose de nouveau était présent dans ses yeux._

_-Oikawa, commença Iwaizumi d__'__une voix si faible qu__'__il ne l__'__entendit que par leur proximité et faisant glisser ses mains dans les cheveux brun. Embra__…_

_Un hoquet de surprise le stoppa et ils tournèrent la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation vers la source du bruit. Ils découvrirent Kaede et les jumeaux à l__'__entrée de la cuisine qui les observaient ahuri. Akon et Shigeru ne semblaient pas totalement comprendre la scène sous leurs yeux et froncèrent des sourcils de concert rappelant leur aîné au brun._

_-Je le savais, marmonna la petite sœur les joues rouge de gêne avant d__'__entraîner ses deux petits frère à sa suite._

_-Oups, fit Oikawa qui recula face à l__'__aura dangereuse qu__'__émettait son meilleur ami._

_Retour au présent :_

Le brun se tenait au montant des côtés et les pieds fermement appuyé sur le mur sous la fenêtre pour ne pas passé dehors alors qu'il poussait de toute ces force sur son dos. Cela aurait continué un moment si sa mère n'était pas entrée dans la pièce. Ils c'étaient regardé tout les trois pendant au moins une bonne minute avant qu'Oikawa brise le silence en la saluant et tentant de faire son sourire montrant que tout va bien. Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Il a commencé, fit Hajime en cherchant un bon alibi qui permettrait d'expliquer pourquoi il voulait désespérément jeter son meilleur ami par la fenêtre. Et ça a en quelque sorte un peu dérivée à tenter de le tuer. En quelque sorte, ouais. Mais c'est de sa faute.

Hum, il devrait chercher à s'améliorer pour les excuses bidons par ce que la même ses petits frère ne se seraient pas contenter de ça.

-Hé bien Iwa-chan ce n'est pas moi qui tente de défenestré quelqu'un parce que je suis une brute irritable pour un rien. Donc ce n'est pas moi le responsable, contra Tooru.

-On est au rez-de-chaussée les garçons, remarqua la mère Iwaizumi. Personne ne va mourir.

-Haha, rigola nerveusement le passeur.

-Je souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas, marmonna l'ailier pour lui-même.

Sa mère secoua la tête avant de repartir soupirant que les enfants étaient décidément bien étranges de nos jours. Ils se regardèrent soulagés de ne pas écopé d'une punition et surtout embarrassé.

-Iwa-chan.

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être pourrais-tu me laisser reposer pied à terre maintenant, ce serrait une bonne idée.

Iwaizumi grogna et recula laissant son meilleur ami s'écraser sur le sol de la cuisine, il ignora la plainte pour récupérer la javelle sous l'évier.

-La prochaine fois je te balancerais pour de bon par la fenêtre si tu es incapable de garder tes mains loin de moi, prévint-il avant de quitter la pièce s'occuper de la tache sur sa chemise.

Oikawa tout seul sur le carrelage fit la moue, son pointu c'était pourtant laissé faire sur l'instant. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si son coéquipier l'attirait.

* * *

_Laissez-moi croire qu'Iwa a vraiment tenté de le tuer au moins une fois. Je parie qu'il en a d'autres dans l'équipe qui ont tenté aussi. Tant que se sont juste des tentatives et qu'il y a du oiwa pourquoi dire non ?  
_

_Je ne conseille pas la javel comme première solution pour enlever les taches, bien que dans certains cas... Bref ils vont surement faire un saut chez Oikawa pour qu'il passe une chemise blanche à Iwa qui va en profiter comme d'hab. Ou pas._


	20. Un petit oubli pas si petit

_Il y a des fois l'inspiration vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, 'fin je recomenderais à personne de la trouver en oubliant ses clés sur sa porte côté rue. Du coup tout juste écris le voila, s'il y a des faute n'hésitez pas à me les signaler je les corrigerais (même s galère encore un peu avec la façon de remplacer les chapitres ici.)_

_C'est juste après qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa ont quitté le gymnase du collège ou Oikawa a failli claquer Tobio. Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Oikawa était maintenant beaucoup plus détendu, Iwaizumi le voyait à ses épaules qui n'étaient plus crispées contrairement aux dernières semaines passés. Et il se sentait lui-même plus serein maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre que l'idiot ne se blesse encore en forçant sur l'entraînement. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de le frapper pour lui remettre les idées places il l'aurait fait plutôt. Il laissa un sourire se former sur ses lèvres en voyant son ami ne marchant pas très loin devant lui, peut importe si Tooru lui demandait autant de travail, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Par contre, Hajime ne dirait pas non pour que celui-ci fasse un effort pour moins lui porter sur les nerfs.

-Iwa-chan, chantonna le brun en se retournant vers lui et marchant en arrière. Pourquoi ne pas se faire une soirée jeux-vidéo chez moi.

L'ailier le regarda souriant sans aucune trace d'arrière de blague ou de taquinerie à venir de visible, ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y en aurait pas, apparemment le passeur voulait vraiment passer un bon moment avec lui sans penser immédiatement aux différents moyens de le faire enrager. Il y penserait plus tard, car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher la grosse majorité du temps. Le noiraud pensa à accepter, mais à la place il dit :

-Hors de question tu as du sommeil à rattraper et tes parents ne seront certainement pas d'accord alors qu'on a des cours demain.

-Je croirais entendre ma mère, soupira Oikawa en faisant la moue, pourquoi diable sa sœur lui avait appris à faire ça, se demandait l'attaquant. Tu n'es pas suffisamment vieux pour perdre les pédale et te prendre pour ma mère Iwa.

-La ferme bakawa et regarde où tu marches tu vas te prendre un lampadaire, grogna Hajime.

Le passeur ne releva pas l'Insulte et regarda de nouveau où il marchait ralentissant le pas pour qu'ils se retrouvent cote à cote sur le trottoir.

-Et puis je te rappelle que mes parents sont absents jusqu'à demain soir, alors tu n'as aucune raison de refuser.

-N'utilises pas le mot "rappeler" alors que tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Hein ? Bien sûr que si j'ai forcément du t'en parler.

-Non, contredit Iwaizumi, ne soulevant pas le fait qu'Oikawa avait oublié sûrement trop obséder par le volley. Il passait peut-être pas mal de temps à l'insulter et était blessé que son meilleur ami ait oublié, mais il savait que le brun se sentait réellement coupable de l'avoir négligé au point de ne pas l'avoir informé. Pour lui faire se sentir mieux il ajouta. Peut importe je vais juste m'assurer que tu dormes correctement ce soir.

Il sentit son capitaine l'enlacer en murmurant un remerciement contre son oreille. Tooru devait être vraiment fatigué pour devenir câlin en pleine rue, il se montrait peut-être tactile, mais il y avait quelque petite chose qu'il ne faisait que chez l'un ou l'autre. Les câlins en faisaient partis, leurs parents étaient souvent attendrit en les voyant blotti l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé pour regarder un film, quand bien même ils étaient au collège. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison Oikawa et Iwaizumi sentit la colère monter en lui de manière foudroyante.

-Pourquoi tes clés sont sur la porte alors qu'on revient du collège ?

-Héhé… fit l'autre mal à l'aise et ayant un peu peur pour sa personne. J'ai dû les oublier ce matin.


	21. Chocolat

_J'ai l'impression que ça fais longtemps que j'ai pas écrit d'OiIwa... mais c'est même pas le cas, juste longtemps que j'avais pas fait de drabble pour ce recceuil. Bon puisque c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui le thème est tout trouvé._

* * *

Tooru n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée parce que c'était la Sain Valentin. D'abords il allait devoir garder le sourire, rester poli et gentiment décliner les sentiments de jeunes filles tout en acceptant les chocolats pour ne pas les blesser, ce qui en soit n'était pas tant un problème hormis pour transporter après la quantité de chocolat, le tout en peut-être supportant que quelqu'un utilise se jour pour se confesser à son meilleur ami. Parce qu'en sachant cette possibilité il avait du mal à simplement sourire. Puis ensuite il devra supporter la déception de voir toujours la même personne accepter ses chocolats qu'il avait fait lui-même, les prenant pour un signe d'amitié et non d'amour. Oikawa ne se faisait pas d'illusion cette année, Hajime n'allait pas plus comprendre dans le bon sens que l'année dernière. Alors non il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui vu ce que cela signifiait à subir.

Malheureusement il n'eut pas vraiment le choix car sa mère l'appela d'en bas lui signalant qu'Iwaizumi était arrivé et l'attendait. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mieux comme faux sourire dans ces conditions. Et de toute façon le plus petit voyait toujours à travers. Il descendit l'escalier sans chantonner de chanson contrairement à d'habitude, pour se faire accueillir par son ami d'enfance lui tendant un paquet. Il cligna des yeux croyant rêver en voyant les chocolats.

-Reste pas planter comme ça Bakawa et prend les, grogna le plus petit.

-C'est pour moi merci, fit-il sincèrement heureux avant de d'apercevoir le sac rempli remplit de chocolat, faisant fané son sourire. Oh tu en as beaucoup à distribué.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de m'occuper des chocolat d'obligation pour l'équipe cette année, soupira Hajime en fronçant des sourcils de mécontentement.

-Tu aurais pu attendre et me les donner en même temps que les autres, répliqua-t-il amère de retomber juste au rang de coéquipier.

-Non.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami rougir et continuer à dire :

-Sinon ils auraient vu que les tiens sont différents, comme tu es mon meilleur ami.

Oikawa se jeta sur le plus petit pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte. Il était si heureux que l'autre ait pris la peine de lui acheter des chocolats différent.

-Iwa-chan, couina-t-il de bonheur. Moi aussi j'en ais pour toi.

Ce n'était pas important si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami qu'ils s'échangeaient des chocolats, il avait toujours le reste de l'année pour faire passer leur relation à autre chose.


End file.
